


The wave was waiting

by Eatares8



Series: Petites fics en francais [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Character death but the story happens after, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationships, It isn't as sad as it seems, M/M, kind of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: Il était mort.Mais il ne l'était pas vraiment.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Series: Petites fics en francais [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The wave was waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Comme avec les quelques petits textes déjà publiés, j'améliorerais les tags au fur et à mesure. Je ferais peut-être quelques updates du texte aussi pour que cela soit plus fluide.

La vie après la mort n’était décidément pas comme la plupart des gens se l’imaginaient, pensa Edmund. Aucun grand vide sans mémoires, pas non plus de grande lumière blanche puis une paix intérieure et éternelle ou encore quelque autre conception stupide.

Peut-être était-ce une illusion, et qu’il n’y avait rien devant lui ; ou bien n’était-il même pas mort, mais pour sur, le paradis d’Edmund ne ressemblait vraiment à aucun des stéréotypes dont il avait pu entendre parler en plus de quatre-vingt ans de vie. Un âge respectable pour mourir, tenant compte du fait qu’il avait été blessé à la guerre et avait à plusieurs reprises souffert de la maladie ces dernières décennies.

En fait, le décès était presque une délivrance pour lui qui était à ce moment là le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie ; en plus d’être seul depuis des années avec bien plus qu’une part de lui étant restée dans l’autre monde de sa jeunesse. Tout vieux et courbé qu’il était progressivement devenu au fil du temps, ses souvenirs de cette période étaient toujours aussi clairs, surtout ceux où figuraient celui qu’il avait dû laisser derrière lui lorsque son dernier voyage eut atteint son terme.

Les idées sans cesse retournées et renouvelées de ce qu’ils auraient pu vivre ensemble lui avaient procuré autant de bonheur que de tristesse alors que cela lui rappelait continuellement ce qu’il perdit ce jour-là.

Toujours est-il que là, au moment présent ou aussi présent qu’il puisse être si le temps compte encore un temps soit peu dans la mort, Edmund était absolument, sans aucun doute possible, certain qu’il ne pouvait qu’être passé de vie à trépas. Sinon, il n’y aurait vraiment pas moyen qu’il voit exactement le même paysage que le jour fatidique. Une gigantesque vague, coulant en hauteur en face d’une plage de sable blanc. Des nénuphars qui n’en étaient pas vraiment flottant dans l’eau tout autour de lui. Il n’y avait plus de restes de fumée au loin, ni de Passeur d’Aurore, ni quoi que ce soit d’autre qu’il ait pu connaître un jour.

En revanche, une ombre se tenait derrière l’eau. Elle ne semblait pas bouger, et s'il ne faisait pas attention aux reflets de l’eau la maillant de diverses teintes de bleu, Edmund dirait presque qu’elle attendait.

  
  



End file.
